happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Nub You
I Nub You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. The episode isn't on Youtube now, Click Here to see it. Starring Roles *Petunia *Handy Appearance Roles *Cuddles *Giggles *Lumpy Plot Petunia opens her cage, and takes out her bird. It flies out of her hands, however, and lands on her windowsill. She grabs the bird, relieved. Suddenly, the window closes, severing her hands. She screams in pain as the bird flies off. Later, Petunia walks out of the hospital with her hands bandaged. She is upset over her loss, until she and Handy, who is waiting to cross a street, meet eyes. They fall in love at first sight, and begin to spend the rest of the day with each other. At the park, Cuddles pushes Giggles on a swing. Petunia and Handy are upset that they can't do the same, but they have fun on the seesaw instead. Afterwards, Giggles and Cuddles walk away hand in hand, while Handy and Petunia walk with their bandages tied in a bow. Later, Petunia and Handy go bowling. Petunia struggles when attempting to pick up the bowling ball, but Handy uses himself as a beaver bowling ball. Petunia follows suit, and they both laugh. Suddenly, a pinsetter comes down in Petunia's lane, slicing her body into several pin-like shapes. Handy screams, and suffers the same fate. Their bodies are revealed to have been mangled into the shape of ten bowling pins. In the next scene, Lumpy, dressed as a surgeon, is shown up close to be focusing hard on something, which turns out to be a kitten puzzle. A gurney with a mangled Handy on top suddenly rolls in, and Lumpy gets to work. Handy wakes up in a hospital bed in a fright with his entire body from the neck down covered by a blanket. He looks around and smiles, relieved. When he flops back on his pillow, he hears muffled screaming coming from behind him. He sits up, and it is shown that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, back to back. They both scream, and Lumpy obliviously approves his work. As he turns to leave, Petunia taps him on the shoulder with his arms, which he accidentally sewn onto the two during surgery. Lumpy looks at his stubby arms and screams as Petunia's bird flies in the window and lands on Handy's hat. Petunia smiles, but the bird pulls at the stitches holding her and Handy together. With the stitch-thread in its mouth, the bird flies off, causing Handy and Petunia to spin around until they break into pieces. The episode ends up with a close up of one of their hearts, which has one of Lumpy's puzzle pieces sewn to it. Moral *"The spaces between your fingers are there for someone to fill them" Deaths #Petunia has her hands sliced off, is smashed by a pinsetter, and flies apart after being sewn to Handy. #Handy is smashed by a pinsetter and flies apart after being sewn to Petunia. Goofs #Handy's tools changes places sometimes. #When Lumpy is doing a puzzle his left antler is pointing up and his right is pointing down, but when he realizes he has no hands his left antler is pointing down and his right is pointing up. #When it reveals that Petunia and Handy are sewn together, Lumpy's arms are not there. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes were Lumpy doesn't kill anybody or himself (the bird was responsible for the deaths). *This episode supports Cuddles, and Giggles relationship,previously seen in " The Carpal Tunnel of Love", as they are seen dating in this episode. *When Petunia can't pick up her bowling ball, she gives Handy's signature look. *this is one of those episodes where cuddles didn't die References Sneak Peak on HTF Social. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3